He's mine and only mine
by GABY1998
Summary: Bucks sister is back in town and has her eyes on a shy tanned greaser.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the outsiders. S.E Hinton does.**

**The book has happened, but Johnny and Dallas are alive, in a way. **

**!WARNING SEXAUL STUFF LATER IN STORY!**

**Johnny- 14 going on 15**

**Ponyboy- 14 going on 15**

**Soda- 16**

**Steve- 16**

**Two-bit- 18**

**Dally- 17**

**Darry- 20**

**Buck- 23**

**Candy- 16**

**Chapter one**

I looked around for a sign of Buck, he wasn't anywhere in sight. He was supposed to pick me up, maybe he was just late. I didn't know me way around town as i haven't been here seen i was 11. My mother lived here seen she was born, my old man always wanted to leave. My father was such a charming man, a gentleman, he would get called. My mother was more bitter, she had a dark soul. Her life was consumed of lies and betrayals, mostly to my father. Once, as a 7 year old, I had followed her too her daily night out, a 2 story party house.

_FLASHBACK_

_All the party goers were too boozed to realise that I had entered. I walked through the door to the house mamma had entered; the sight was one an innocent child should not see. Women clung to man like bees; there dress looked like the length of mine, and mine dress reached my knees. I lost sight of mamma; i wondered off to what looked like a stage, the curtain slowly opened revealing a very exposed mamma hanging on to a pole, she wrapped her legs around it and slide down, she slowly took off her tight shirt, leaving on her bra. Males tucked money into her skirt. Once she was done she come down, a man grabbed her arms and lead her out to the other room, i followed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, a rough, mean kiss. His hands explored her body. He grabbed her roughly and carried her up the stairs. Her eyes met mine and she winked._

_end of flashback_

An hour had past and Buck still hadn't come. It would be dark soon so i decide to call him. I walked to the nearest pay phone and dialled the number he gave me for 'emergencies'. The phone rang 4 times before someone picked up.

"What do you want?" A rough voice answered, defiantly not Bucks.

"That's such a nice way to talk to a lady, get Buck on the phone know dickhead"

"That such nice vocabulary for a lady" he answered back.

"Where the fuck is Buck" there was a bit of fumbling.

"Buck fucks a duck" A different man's voices broke into a fit of laughter.

"Two-bit, Two-bit Matthews is that you"

"At your service, and who may sir Two-bit have the pleasure of talking to"

"Candy Merrill"

"Candy, as in the Candy that gave Dally his first kiss" there was a distant grunted in the background.

"Baby you got that right" A soft giggle escaped through my lips.

"Why you calling the Curtis's babe"

"Buck gave me this number. I've been waiting for any hour to get picked up at the bus station. Some man keeps staring at me"

"Baby i think you can fight for yourself"

"But I can't resist a man that cute Two-bit" i stated, he laughed.

"Candy, baby Darrys going to pick you up okay"

"Sure, thanks Hun"

"Anything for you sugar, Dally says bye" shouts were heard on the other side, before he hung up.

The boys and I go way back, i lived in Tulsa till i was 11. Steve and I become friend at the age of 6; he later introduced me to his others buddies and friendships blossomed. I was all ways closet to Steve, as our fathers were close as children.

I sat down on the curb, smoking a cigarette. I red ford pick-up pulled up further down the road. I looked away and stared at the slowly darking sky. I wondered if my father was in a safe place, was he guard be angles, was he even in heaven, he had to be, he was such a good man.

"Candy excuse me" i sweet, weak voice spoke to me. i looked up to see a tanned boy sitting on a wheelchair, he was blushing.

"Hey Hun, now what's a boy as handsome as you want from me" he's blush grew darker.

"Um, um Da-rry sent me over to get you" he said quietly.

"Baby, no need to be scared, I don't bite, only if you ask me too" i thought he was going to explode if he got anymore redder. He was cute, sweet and shy, what i liked in a boy.

I got up and followed him; he slowly wheeled himself over to the pickup. A muscular man in his early 20s rested on cars. As i walked over his jaw dropped.

"Can-ndy?" he asked

"That's my name babe, don't wear it out"

"Whoa, you changed, a lot" he regained power over himself.

"No, Hun i grow up"

He smiled at me, and took my bags.

"So Johnny, how you been sweetheart" i hadn't realised who he was till now, buck had told me all about the accident, or murder or whatever you wanna call it.

"Okay, i guess"

"Hun you have a girlfriend?" this kid had to have a girlfriend, he was too cute not to.

"Umm, nooo, yesss"

"What, you do but you don't. How's that work?"

"Well, you know Pony, well he's making me go out with this girl" he said really softly.

"Hun, why is that so bad?" i asked

"I don't like her, i like someone else"

"Huns, that's not fair to the girl-"

"Come on guys, and um, um girls" Darry broke in. I winked at Johnny, my trade mark move; he blushed and wheeled away, following Darry.

I need to find out who Johnny liked, i had my eyes set on him, and he would be mine and soon...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hi all, sorry for late update, my stupid teachers thinks its cool to give my 2 weeks worth detention for saying eat my shorts, I wasn't wearing shorts anyway ( I am retarded and proud)**

**I don't own the outsiders, S.E Hinton does, oh how I wish I could be her…**

Chapter two

The ride home with the Darryl Curtis was, well, how could I put it… AWKARD!

The Curtis's and Merrill's have problems, since our granddaddies. Johnny didn't say a word, he was real quiet. Darryl kept shooting my death glares. I understood the hate he had for as, well me, but that was the past, but some people can't forgive and forget.

"Bucky boy, I'm home" I shouted. There weren't many people in the party house right now, most looked died, that's a hangovers for ya.

"Candy, what the hell are you doing here?" Buck emerged from the stair case, looking tried.

"I thought Mama told ya, I'm gonna live here for now"

"Why?" he said as he scratched his head.

"He found me" I looked down trying not to see his pity stare.

"Candy-"

"No, don't" I cut him off. He waved me off, I knew my way to me room, slowly I picked my heavy bags.

"Wait" Buck said.

"What?"

"How'd you get here?" he seemed interested.

"Curtis, gave my a ride" he's eyes popped out of his head.

"WHAT, YOU FUCKIN' TRAMP HOW DARE YOU CALL THE CURTIS, YOU KNOW BECAUSE OF YOUR WHORE MOM I ALMOST LOST OUR FRIENDSHIP"

"YOU GAVE MY THE NUMBER YOU STUPID DRUNK BASTARD, DON'T YOU BRING MOMMA IN TO THIS, IF YOU REMEMBER SHE GAVE BIRTH TO YOU TOO. YOU WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING MORE THAN A MAN WHORE" his hand raised up and he hit my face, I fell to the ground, clutching my stinging cheek. He crouched down to my level.

"Listen you slut, you keep your dirty paws off of the Curtis's and there gang, they aren't your friends, they don't like you. No one does, look at you, how could someone love a prostitute like you"

He got up and left. The words sank into my heart, digging into the hole that was already there. I picked what was left of me up and went to my old room. Some people asked my why I wore so much make-up, or why I dress like a slut, here's your answer; because this way I can cover up the hurt and pain I feel, this way feel secure, that no one can see the real me.

My room was the same, only some-one was lying on my bed. I quickly wiped the remaining tears again.

"What do ya wa-" he stopped mid sentence. He smirked at me got up and left. WHAT THE FUCK I thought….

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

There was a small knock on there door, as I opened it Johnny Cade smiled at me.

"Johnny what are you doing here" I released at this point that I wasn't wearing my protective gear, shit, to make matters worse I had been crying.

"Hi" he softly said

"Come on in" my guards were down and he seemed to notice. He rolled in with more confidence.

"I was in the toilet and heard sobs; I just wanted to check if you were right" he's voice was all soft and innocent.

"Johnny I'm fine" I broke into tears.

"Your not, your crying people don't cry when there fine. You can talk to me" his hand loosened on the grip he had on the arm rest of his wheel chair.

"Johnny, I, its well" he gave me a smile that melted my heart (a/n great there goes the rest of her heart) "You know Mr. Curtis cheated on Mrs. Curtis with my mom. He left my mom pregnant, my mother was a prostitute" I added "Mr. Curtis made my mom kill the baby, he forced her too, but the abortion left my mom fucked up" tears streamed down my face "she was never the same. As I 12 year old I had an idea how revenge worked. I knew Mrs. Curtis was pregnant with a girl. I didn't intend on killing the baby, but things didn't go my way. That's why they hate my, I caused there death too, ya know. I was driving and they were driving, then we went boom." I had known Johnny before I left, my and Johnny weren't real close though we spook a lot, I trusted him. I spend the rest of my night like that, talking to Johnny, I now saw Johnny as a friend, not my pray….


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Well it pains me, to inform you that i will no longer write this story due to the lack of the future for it. I cannot see the path no longer, i cannot see wear its headed. I may return in the future to continue this story. I will not write another story in the mean time. I am sorry to inform you this, but i am very grateful for the reviews and pms i received, till then my friends...**

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111

* * *

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 22222222

* * *

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

* * *

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 44444444

* * *

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 55555555

* * *

6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666 66666666

* * *

7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 77777777

* * *

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888

* * *

9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 99999999

* * *

?

* * *

(

* * *

9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 99999999

* * *

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888

* * *

7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 77777777

* * *

6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666 66666666

* * *

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 6555555555555555555555555555 55555555

* * *

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 44444444

* * *

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

* * *

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 22222222

* * *

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111

* * *

**HONEY I'M HOME. SO WITH A FUTHER ADO I INTRODUCE I WAS JUST SCREWING WITH YA HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA YES I AM MEAN SO TO PAY FOR WHAT I JUST DID I HAVE A PRESNT FOR YOU. AND IF YOU LIKE HAVE A STUFFED BRAIN THEN THE STUFF THAT YOU READ BEFORE ^^^^^^^^^^^ IS CLASSIFIED AS A JOKE ON EARTH (WELL IF YOU COME FROM EARTH THEY YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND FROM THE STARTED, BUT IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTANDER YOUR JUST LIKE MENTAL STUFFED EITHER WAY LET KEEPING GOING) SO I WAS TALKING ABOUT A PRESENT I HAVE FOR YOU ALL, THE PRESENT IS WAIT FOR IT, WAIT FOR IT, WAIT FOR IT, ESBERA POR EL, WAIT FOR IT, **

**IT'S A BOY**

**I MEAN AN UDATE**

** wp-content/uploads/2010/03/446px-lina_ - this is what she kinda looks like in my mind, though she should be younger.**

**I don't own the outsiders. **

**Chapter three- tough time never last but tough people do**

**Johnny's pov**

Problems.

Something Candie and i have in common, she, like me has suffered in this life, though just like me she will never give up.

"Johnny, societies makes as" she pointed between as "believe we have to live like Socs, that we should have our father working some good payed job, our mother should stay at home, cook , clean and all that. Our father would go to work with his suit case, he'll pick up his lunch and give mom a kiss on the cheek, and then come home to the perfect family sitting around the table, eating a well cooked dinner. Their children are defined by one word, perfect. The girl is popular and a cheerleader and the boy play's football, they have good grades and no problems. They are mannered and don't speak if not spoken to. But what about as" yet again she pointed back and forth "were do we come in to this, how do we live like this if we don't have the money, you tell me Johnny. How do we portray to be perfect families? Like the Donna Reed show, what's there secret to living like that, 'cause i sure want to know. But then again they probably have problems behind closed doors."

"It's rough all over" Pony had told me that when we were at the hospital.

"I like that Johnny; it's a good ole' saying, you have a good mind, thinkin' up stuff like that" she spoke and her southern accent escaped its confine

"I didn't make it up, Cherry Valance did"

"Oh, will Sheri Valance, another society's puppet." She emphasized every word; a laugh escaped her almost closed lips and she shook her head.

"Cherry ain't all that bad"

"You still go to school Johnny?"

"Yeah"

"Has she very said Hi, or even looked your way when she's will her society friends" slowly i looked down, trying to escape her intense gaze. I shook my head; Cherry never did say hi, neither did Marcia, my secret girlfriend. Pony's making me go out with her; i don't want to, i don't like her.

"There just like that at school they-"

"Don't defend them Johnny, someone who doesn't speak to you whatever time of the day, doesn't deserve your friendship. They are ashamed of as, true friends wouldn't care what we wear or what we look like, weather we have different colour skin, or we don't have blonde hair, or we don't have money, we should be judge as individual not our covers." She spoke with such passion, i questioned myself if she really grew up greaser, here and Pony would get along.

We spoke like this for a while; i had not notice we spoke for 3 hours straight. Time can fly when you're having fun.

"I feel like am useless, i can't walk, i can't run, i can't climb stairs, i can't even shower by myself. I always need someone, i always need help. I feel like a child again, i need to learn how to walk again step by step" i confessed, i hate the fact that i need someone.

"Johnny you ain't use less, first of all you're the first person in this town, to say hi to me. Ya done did me a favour Johnny, ya made me feel all welcome, boy" her southern drawl was now full show and i liked it. "Johnny your my first really friend, no one has ever sat down and spoken to me like that" her accent reminded me of the southern gentle man, maybe she knew one.

"You ever read gone with the wind?" i asked

"I tried but i can't read no one ever taught me" she looked down; her eyes should a flash of shame.

"You did go to school?"

"Nah, i didn't. Is it good?"

"What's good, school?" i asked in confusion

"Nah the book, gone with the wind or something"

"Yeah it's a really good book; i could read it to ya"

She nodded her head "I'd like that"

"Maybe you could start school; Pony and i could help ya catch up and all"

"Oh, i don't know, Johnny i can barely write"

"Trust me, me and Pony, will help ya out"

"Where do i sign-up" she said with a smile.

I went on to explain the way school worked; she seemed very interested to say the least.

"Johnny, do ya want a drink?" at that point i realised just how dehydration i was. I nodded my head, and watched as she left the small, dark place she called her room.

My mind couldn't leave the fact the Darry had forbidden the gang for going anywhere near her, yet here i am, in her room waiting for her to come back.

The rumours around town were that she was worse the Sylvia herself, though i couldn't see that. Maybe Sylvia was the same, lonely and in need of someone to talk too.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE YOU FILTHY WHORE" shouts could be heard coming from the outside, they were loud and angry.

I wheeled myself over to the door, which was coming off its hinges. Slowly i pulled on the door knob and open it.

Candie was being held by her throat against a wall by Buck, Darry and Dally were both standing at either side. None of them had acknowledged my presence. To an outsider it probably looked like they were ignoring me.

"Let her go" i spoke up; Pony had once told me it was impossible for me to get angry, he better explain what I'm felling now.

Darry was looking at me in utter surprise, he's eyes were bulging out of their sockets and he's mouth hang agape. Dally on the other hand had steam blowing out of his ears, his eyes were stone cold, everyone knew not to mess with Dally when he was in dangerous mode.

"Candie you alright?" i asked, she had hand marks all around her neck; you could also see a very faint black eye.

"I'm just dandy" sarcasm was spelled all over her words.

I could never understand why Buck had such hate for his sister, the glares he gave her yelled 'I wanna kill you, with my own bare hands' and today he almost had.

"Johnny, were going home" Darry finally spoke up, he's eye were serious, he looked almost like a dad who had discovered he's daughter sneak out to see her boyfriend in the middle of the night.

I looked over at Candie, she was breathing in calm breaths, and she looked scared and quite mad. Her eyes finally met mine, and she gave me a stare that said 'go with them'.

"I'll see you soon" i spoke.

"NO YOU WILL NEVER SEE HER" Dally shout

"See ya tomorrow Johnny, be careful" her voice was hoarse and raspy.

It pained me to leave her behind as she looked so weak and vulnerable, in the few hours we spoke i could tell that she hated being vulnerable.

Darry and Dally grabbed me wheelchair and carried me down the stair like a mother carrying the pram that her baby lay in down the bus stairs.

Some people in town say Dally changed for the worse, that he was more cold hearted than ever, he was meaner, more ruthless, and more unmerciful, that the happenings of last year just made him more of an example of a delinquent.

Yet others say his toned down his toughness, changed for the better.

Now i can't see between the two, there are noticeable changes in him, like his nicer to Pony, and is thinking of his future as the other day i heard him tell Darry he was thinking of getting a job, he had less hatred for the world, but more for socs, he wasn't getting thrown in the slammer so much too. Though all these changes seemed good, he would never help a lady cross the street or help a girl get her cat from a tree. He was no hero in the eyes of society, just a delinquent, like the rest of as greasers.

My thoughts were interrupted up Darrys cold voice.

"Johnny she ain't hurt ya, did she?" I shook my head as i didn't find the needed to speak.

"Johnny if she did do anything, you better speak up, 'cause it will only hurt you, not her" i shook my head again.

We sat in an awkward silence; the only noise that filled my ears was that of car engine as we drove.

Dally had decide to go slash Tim's tears, that was just another fact the Dally was still the same.

"She ain't so bad" i said trying to break in tension.

"I know that's what she made you believe, that she is good, but it's all an act." He stated "Look Johnny, i can't control your life but i can give you advice, stay away from her if you know what's good for ya. She only brings trouble" he pulled up to in the Curtis drive way, ever seen the accident the gang made me stay and either Two-Bits or the Curtis, yet i couldn't call either home, i had no home, no house, but i learned how to live without one.

As i rolled over to the porch, Pony, Soda and Steve run through the door, Pony fell down the porch steps, almost crashing into me.

"Hiya Johnny" he said giving me a goofy grin.

"Hi Pony, you okay?"

"Yep, I'm excellent" he continued to smile like a crazy man.

"Why you all happy?" i asked

"'Cause Cherry called him" Soda said giving him a slight nudge.

"What she say?"

"Nothing, just if we want to hang out tomorrow, you up for it" Pony said, he looked excited, he's had a huge crush on Cherry since we met them at the nightly double.

"I can't tomorrow, am busy"

"Busy doing what?"

"Remember that new girl ...

**Will he tell Pony and the others about Candy, or is there someone else? Who knows?**

**Find out next time on THE POWER RANGERS i mean DAMN I FORGOT THE NAME OF ME OWN STORY!**

**Till next time...**

**Yours sincerely Sensei**


End file.
